Jenassa
Jenassa is a Dark Elf ranger and a possible follower who can be hired for 500 . She can be found in the The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. Marriage Jenassa is a possible marriage candidate. When married, Jenassa opens a shop, and gives the Dragonborn a profit of 100 a day, which adds up every day if it is not collected. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. Follower Jenassa has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the player. She is a mercenary and charges the standard 500 Septim to recruit the first time she is hired, and then can be recruited free of charge after that. When dismissed, she lingers in the shadow of the archway between the Wind District and the Cloud District or, if married, to the home chosen for her. She has a dark, murderous nature and has no qualms with any similar tendencies present in her employer; she abstains from interfering in any crimes the Dragonborn may commit, and can even be ordered to attack almost anyone, including Hold guards. She can be recruited into the Blades, and is also a potential marriage candidate. Both waive any subsequent recruitment fees; however, she must be hired once before marriage or Blades recruitment become an option. Skills Janessa is skilled in Archery, Light Armor, One-Handed, Block and Sneak. She can use Bows, Shields with One-Handed weapons and Light Armor quite effectively. She is one of few followers who dual wields weapons as a first choice in combat. She possesses no known magical abilities. She can wear both heavy armor and light armor, but prefers light armor. She equips Ebony Mail only if no stronger Light Armor appears in her inventory. Weapons She equips the weapon with the highest base damage for melee, although when working with two weapons with the same base damage, she seems to take into account the power of any enchantments placed on them. Like other followers that use bows, she will pick up stray arrows and use them. She can equip most types of arrows, although she only requires one of them to have an endless supply. She also will use a staff, and can dual wield with them. Quotes *"I thought about becoming a bandit. I decided I liked clean clothes and fresh mead." *"Nerevar guide me!" *"I am the shadow at your back" *"It is a lonely thing, facing all the dangers of Skyrim by yourself. Come and find me if you decide that you miss my companionship." *"Walk always in shadows, so that you will see your foes before they see you." *"So many shadowy corners to strike from! I could learn to like this place!" *"We're one of the same kind, you and I. I'm glad to have met you." *"It is strange to think that these chambers were once home to the ancient Nords."* *"Few would dare to trespass in these ruins. What you lack in wisdom, you make up for in courage." *"As we walk these stone passages, we delve into the very bones of the earth." *"These earthen passages do not agree with me. I already miss the wind and sky." *"The fewer of these mines we venture into, the happier I'll be." *"I wonder how many poor souls have lost their lives working these tunnels." *"Damn, that's quite a sight." (When viewing the Oculory in Mzulft, Mikrul Gauldurson's Crypt in Folgunthur, the Eldergleam Sanctuary or any other spectacular areas of dungeons). *"I hope you're not expecting a thank you." (After being healed with a spell) *"Forget it. I don't do that kind of work." (If you give her a command to sleep in an owned bed; this happens even if you are married to her. She will also say this when commanded to kill an innocent NPC, as with most followers.) *"What the?" (She usually says this upon entering an area. You will hear this from her a lot more as a vampire. Also if you try to get her out of the way to get out of a room when she's blocking the exit.) *"We are two of the same kind, you and I." Dwemer Quotes Jenassa also makes observations and comments about the Dwemer whilst in their ruins. *"These ruins are all that remain of the Dwemer." *"There are scholars in Cyrodiil who have dedicated their lives to discovering the mystery of the Dwemer's disappearance." *Dwemer ruins, the people under the mountains. All gone now. Trivia *As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace the current follower with a required person for the quest, she needs to be rehired for another 500 Septim. Rehiring her just after dismissing her may cause her to rejoin for free. Appearances * Bugs * During "Proving Honor", where Farkas becomes the Dragonborn's Shield Brother, Jenassa disappears for an indeterminate amount of time and may not return to the Drunken Huntsman. * Jenassa may lose her armor after a fight with Alduin. The armor cannot be found nearby, and she loses the ability to equip chest armor, although boots, gauntlets, and helms function normally. * Even when given a higher-powered or enchanted bow Jenassa uses her default. This problem doesn't seem to change when enchanted bows are given. Forsworn Bows still work, but they deplete her arrow supply, unlike the default bow. *After marrying her and agreeing to live at the Drunken Huntsmen, she may disappear to the backyard of Snow-Shod Manor. * Janessa may switch back to her default armor during a wedding ceremony. She may also leave the wedding abruptly. **Solution: engage in dialogue with her and re-hire her as a follower. This should allow the marriage to complete. To change her armor back, simply open the item swap menu, remove the desired armor, and place it back in her inventory. ** Jenassa left the wedding abruptly without asking about where to live however, using the dialogue to re-engage did not bring up the marriage option. Loading a previous save pre-marriage and doing the ceremony again solved this and brought up the right dialogue. ru:Дженасса Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters